Demise
by Beji-nana
Summary: YAOI! Trunks x Goten/Goku x Vegeta/Gohan x Piccolo!!! itz Trunks's b.day and everyone is throwing a surpirse party for him. Goku n' Vegeta are having a secret affair and so is Gohan n' Piccolo


"Demise"  
  
By: Bejiita-chan  
  
Japanese terms:  
  
Otoosan/Otoochan= someone's father  
  
Chichi= My Father  
  
Otooto= My younger brother  
  
Otootosan= someone's younger brother  
  
Okaasan/ Okaachan= someone's mother  
  
Haha= my mother  
  
Aniisan= someone's older brother  
  
Ani= my older brother  
  
Imootosan= someone's younger sister  
  
Uchi= home  
  
Disclaimer: ummm. doesn't everyone know by now that us fans DON'T own DBZ?!! Author's Notes: it switches from Gohan's perspective to narrator, which would be me! Chiizu!  
  
Gohan: I never knew it would end this way. Everything was going perfectly until  
  
the horrors infested everyone's mind, and soon they became real. It was just at the  
  
end of the seasons. It was a cold December and everyone knew that Christmas was  
  
just be hind the corner, but that wasn't the celebration everyone was looking  
  
forward to. Soon the old teen would become a man, soon the purple haired boy  
  
would become the head of his life, and soon the replica of the future would become  
  
the future.  
  
It was Trunks's birthday. Everyone gathered up at Kame-Sen'nin's for the big  
  
party. Everyone was there: Piccolo, Bulma, Bra, Haha, Roshi, Oolong, Pu'ar, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Videl, and of course me, Son Gohan, was there as  
  
well. Goten was keeping the birthday boy occupied while we set up for his big 18th B.Day.  
  
Otooto seemed to enjoy keeping Trunks-kun away from us all, he always did. One night I over heard Otooto talking to himself in his chambers, saying how much Trunks-kun was so powerful and strong and. hot? Yes, it sounded weird to me at first, but I was the same way when I first fell for the namek. I was actually worst. I was only a young chibi, I didn't know any better. I'm actually glad I  
  
was, so it was much easier for me to spill out my feelings for him. It worked too. And Videl? Shez only a good friend to me, though I know that she loves me, I only keep her along so my mother doesn't figure out my secret love affair with Piccolo. Itz the only way.  
  
Speaking of keeping people occupied, Otoochan and Ubuu-kun should be done with their training by now. I turn my head to clock. It reads Juu-Ichi-Juu ((11:00)). and the party starts in a couple more hours. I should at least feel their Chi's lowering back to normal, but those intense energies are still at play. Oh! And by the way. Where's the Ouji no saiya-jin?  
  
"Ubuu!" Gokou said as he quickly flipped out of the way of the younger child's kick "We should stop! Itz Trunks's birthday and we're." Gokou looked down at his watch "LATE!!" He hurried his way over to the bags, just in time to avoid all the punches and kicks that were being thrown at him.  
  
"But Sensei, I don't wanna go. I wanna keep training with you!" the child sniveled as he walked over to the jovial man. Gokou laughed  
  
"I know, I know that you love our lil sparring matches but we gotta get cleaned up  
  
and go over to the Kami house. We're already late it is." Gokou said while picking up his bindle and throwing Ubuu's to him. He could hear the lil whines come be hind him as he flew over back to his uchi.  
  
Vegita sighed heavily as he walked over to his son's room.  
  
"I guess I should go to that damn celebration." He set down a large black box on top of his bed "At least Kakarotto will be there to keep me occupied." The prince left the room, dressed nicely in his tight black leather pants and tight see- through, no sleeves shirt. He quickly grabbed a black jacket and shut the door loudly.  
  
"Now just relax Trunks. besides! I bet your otoosan didn't forget your birthday! Your Okaasan has been nagging him fro the past weeks!" Goten said  
  
while reaching into his pocket and unlocking Trunks's house door.  
  
"Yeah, I know Goten. I just have a feeling that Papa will be his usual self and not care at all. I mean, this day means a lot to me!"  
  
"And it should Trunks-san! Itz your 18th birthday! Now come on! Letz go put  
  
away the leftovers and head over to Roshi's." Goten opened the door and Trunks quickly stepped in. While Goten walked over to the kitchen to put away the leftovers, Trunks went away to his room to change into some comfortable clothing.  
  
"HOLY KAMI!" Goten heard from the bottom step. He blinked.  
  
"I'm coming Trunks! Hold on!" Goten quickly ran up the stairs and flew open  
  
Trunks's bedroom door. "Trunks!! I."  
  
"Would you take a look at this!!" Goten was in awe as he stared at the purple haired saiya-jin/human, turning around for him to see himself perfectly fine.  
  
"T-trunks. where did you get that.?" The model was in a golden saiya-jin  
  
armor that curved around each and every muscle, as like the spandex shirt and pants, a long red cape flew back and whitens crystal gloves and boots sparkled in the room.  
  
"My Otoochan must have done this! He must have given this to me!! Who else could have a royal saiya-jin suit!?" Trunks said walking up to Goten, smiling.  
  
"You're right Trunks. Wow, you look great! Absolutely sexy!" Trunks's cheeks filled with heat  
  
"Ha! If I was sexy, I would have a girlfriend by now." Trunks said turning around going back to the mirror to admirer himself. Goten blinked "Girlfriend Trunks?"  
  
"Well yeah! I haven't got a girl yet. I dunno why." Trunks continued to admire himself while his best friend had the emptiest face.  
  
"W-what about a. a boyfriend?"  
  
Trunks blinked and looked over at Goten  
  
"What do you mean by that, Goten?"  
  
Goten looked down and blushed a lil.  
  
"I. I dunno. I mean, your father and mine are boyfriends, why can't you have a boyfriend too."  
  
Trunks walked over to Goten and glared at him.  
  
"Goten, what are you trying to tell me?"  
  
"I. I know this is going to seem weird, but." Goten looked up at Trunks and  
  
slowly moved his lips closer to his. Trunks blinked down at Goten, not knowing what to do so he allowed Goten to kiss him. It wouldn't hurt. would it? To kiss your best friend? But then again, This is Goten, this is a guy.  
  
Finally their lips slid against each other and Goten slowly broke the kiss to catch his breath. He was hoping for a smile on Trunks's face, but all he got was that same empty stare. Goten's eyes started to water up and he quickly ran out the door. Trunks blinked  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry Trunks. I gotta go. go to Roshi's place when you're ready." Goten said while rushing out the door and slamming it on his way out. Trunks watched him from the second floor. He sighed heavily.  
  
"G-o-t-e-n?"  
  
Gohan: "Poor Goten." I said as I let out a deep breath. Otooto was sitting alone, in a dark corner, with his head down, saying over and over again "why me?"  
  
"What happen to him Gohan?" Videl blinked up at me, trying to act cute, as usual. Of course I never bought it, but I made her think I did. "Well. um, I'll tell you later Videl." I said walking over to Piccolo.  
  
The party was on! Everyone was happy and already started to eat. We just needed the birthday boy. And as well, my father, Ubuu and. of course the prince himself stepped into the party. Too bad he doesn't know Otoosan isn't here yet. Tisk, tisk. He'll have to wait through an hour of what he likes to call "the monotonous reality of Human society".  
  
"Wherez that baka?" Vegita said, looking about in the crowd of faces he hated to see.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who decided to come after all?!" Bulma stepped right in front of the saiya-jin with her arms crossed, smirking at him.  
  
"Get the hell outta my way smart ass." Vegita said, walking past the woman and into the kitchen.  
  
"I hate that witch!" Thatz when he saw the disgusting nemesis. Chi-Chi. She  
  
was working in the kitchen and of course, talking all bout her loving husband Gokou.  
  
"Oh yes! You know what, Son Gokou, MY husband, does."  
  
"Kami! YOU HELL WHORE SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Vegita quickly turned around and walked out of the room. Everyone else in the room  
  
looked around, blinked, or gasped. Chi-Chi's face became angrily aroused.  
  
"Finally!" Gokou opened the door "WE'RE HERE!"  
  
Everyone in the house cheered for Ubuu and Gokou to have finally showed their bright faces. Chi-Chi ran up to Gokou and cling on to his waist. Gokou blinked  
  
"Oh. hey Chi-Chi?"  
  
"Oh gokou! Honey! I'm so glad you're finally here!" Chi-Chi kissed Gokou on  
  
the cheek just as Vegita, with a hand full of food, stepped into the room and saw them two. He spitted out all the food in his mouth while everyone else in the room went "Awww!"  
  
"By the holy lords of the saiya-jins! You got to be kidding me!!" Vegita angrily said sitting on the couch. Gokou moved away from Chi-Chi and hopped over to  
  
Vegita.  
  
"Hello my prince." He sat next to him, very close next to him.  
  
"Hn. why don't you go off and lick your "honey"!" Vegita crossed his arms, and looked away.  
  
"Awww, come on 'Gita! You know YOU'RE my only honey that I'll like to lick." Gokou said, while rubbing his nose up on Vegita's neck. A red brush line was painted across Vegita's nose and cheeks as he pushed Gokou away while Gokou smiled.  
  
"Stop it baka! Some one will see!"  
  
"Hehe. feel better now?" Gokou smiled so Kawaii at Vegita, Vegita couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Come on." Gokou stood up while Vegita stared up at him "I'm hungry. Letz get some food and talk outside." Gokou started to walk over to the kitchen and Vegita followed.  
  
"Why is it when ever I get a moment peace with you, you always want something to eat?"  
  
Gohan: Awe, young love. I member the good old days when Piccolo and I use to slip moves on each other, here and there. We still do, though, itz not as often as we use to. My father is incredibly happy when Vegita is around; I've never seen him happier! Well, maybe when therez the smell of food, but of a person? Nope, Never, except Vegita.  
  
Vegita has made my father into a stronger, out going more type of man. He even stands up to my mother some times! Itz amazing! Hez become, not only better for himself, but for others as well. Take for instance me; I don't think that if Father weren't in love with Vegita, he wouldn't understand piccolo's relationship and  
  
mine. He always covers up for me and totally understands how I feel. Though, he doesn't know bout Goten. Goten says hez too scared of telling father because he'll forbid it because since him and Vegita are mates, that would make Trunks and him brothers and they do not want to be incest. But you really can't help it. You love whom you love. Technically, I would be more afraid telling mother about all of this instead of Father. Father is more open-minded and will look at everyone's point of view, instead of just his, like mother. Mother is too stubborn to understand any emotions that are happening in this family. That is why we never tell anything to mother.  
  
"Shhh! Hez coming!!" Yamcha ran inside the house as everyone went into their hiding places and disappeared from vision. Trunks went up to the door and opened it slowly to the darkness.  
  
"Huh? Hello? Any one home?" Trunks searched around. Suddenly Vegita and Gokou came out from outside. Vegita blinked  
  
"Why the hell is everyone hiding from Trunks? I know my son is ugly. but damn!" Gokou rolled his eyes.  
  
Trunks blinked over at his father  
  
"Hiding?"  
  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out at Trunks as he blinked at all of them "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
"Whoa! You guys!" Trunks smiled  
  
Bulma went over to Vegita and slapped him across the head. Of course Vegita  
  
didn't feel a thing  
  
"Vegita!! Why did you say that!! You ruin everything!!"  
  
"Does it look like I care whore? Now get away from me, you smell horribly to deal with." Vegita said walking away, holding Gokou's wrist, over to up a bedroom up stairs.  
  
Trunks went over to the dark corner that Goten still had his head down. Trunks cleared his throat, but still, Goten didn't show any emotion. Trunks frowned and slowly put his hand on Goten's shoulder while kneeling down in front of him.  
  
"Goten, you okay?"  
  
"Please, please don't talk to me." Goten sniffled up his tears, loud enough for Trunks to hear.  
  
"Goten, are you crying? Oh Goten, please don't cry. You're a great kisser!"  
  
Trunks tried to cheer up his mourning friend, but nothing seemed to work "Goten, you are my best friend. I would never do anything to hurt you. I'm sorry." Trunks tilted Goten's tearful face and passionately kissed him. Goten's eyes were wide open as Trunks playfully kissed him. Finally, Trunks released the kissed and smiled at the surprised expressions upon Goten's face.  
  
"Now am I a good enough kisser as you?" Trunks chuckled.  
  
"I.I. Oh Trunks!" Goten hugged on to Trunks. Trunks patted his back.  
  
"We better not tell anyone, especially your mother." Goten Blinked  
  
"Oh gosh, my mother!!" Goten looked around  
  
"She not around Goten, shez outside."  
  
"PHEW! Well, that was a close one." Trunks smiled at Goten and Goten smiled back. Goten never felt happier ever before.  
  
"Oh Vegita!" Gokou moaned out in pleasure as his mate, be hind him, pushed in and out of his body while playing with his member.  
  
"Don't shout out too loud my love, or else they'll hear." Vegita pushed himself hard into Gokou. Gokou shouted out and went down on his hands, now in the position of bending over, while Vegita's hands still played with his member.  
  
"Ahhh! My prince!" Vegita smirk delightfully as he closed his eyes and bent  
  
over with Gokou. He licked the back of his neck while quicken the beat of his lovemaking. The prince rubbed the tip of the member with his thumb while massaging the rest of the harden manhood.  
  
Tears slowly fell from Gokou's eyes, tears of pleasure. Heat was surrounding them, and the bed slowly became wet with sweat. Gokou's breaths were so loud; it was like he was screaming. Vegita loved hearing the pleasurable breaths and moans come from his mate below. He was quickening his beat so he can finally feel and hear the sound he most loved.  
  
"V-Vegita!" Gokou lowered down to his arms, crossed, on the bed, bending  
  
wider. This cause the prince for a more open entrance and so the climax came much quicker. Gokou started to semen as he cheeks blushed a mad red when Vegita index finger, pushed itz tip into the hole of his member. The semen quickly spilled over his finger and he quickly semen inside of him. Vegita let out a loud, pleasure purr. His face went from struggle to relax.  
  
Gokou lay on his back on the bed in front of Vegita. Vegita licked his fingers, smirking down at Gokou. Gokou's legs were spread apart and Vegita was kneeling in the center. Vegita's tail slowly rubbed the tears away from Gokou's eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Vegita." Gokou smiled up at Vegita as he licked his tail.  
  
"When will you be mine Kakarotto?" Gokou blinked  
  
"I am ours, my prince."  
  
"No, you belong to a human. I am not your prince. I have to share. I hate that bitch."  
  
"Oh Vegita," Gokou's hands slowly rubbed against Vegita's chest, past his nipples, and up to his neck. He pushed Vegita down to him and met his lips with  
  
his. Their tongues playfully twisted inside each other's mouths until they let go. Gokou smiled up at Vegita "If I am not yours, then you must be mine." Gokou  
  
whispered to him.  
  
Vegita stared down at Gokou as his tail slid up and down Gokou's cheek.  
  
"No one can satisfy a prince as you do Kakarotto."  
  
Trunks ran up the stairs laughing, with Goten right be hind him, holding on to his hand.  
  
"Come on Goten! Hurry up!"  
  
"Aw, Haha. wait up Trunks!" They stumbled over the stairs and over their own feet. Suddenly they stopped at the sound on moaning and purrs, coming from a room down at the hall. They blinked confusedly as they walked closer to the door.  
  
"Oh Vegita!" "Yes Kakarotto! Yes!!"  
  
"Oh man, that sounds like Dad and Vegita are going at it." Goten said blinking at the door.  
  
"Sounds like they're having fun." Trunks smirked over at Goten, looking desiring at him. Goten looked at the fire in Trunks's eyes and soon got the message.  
  
"Trunks! Not here! I-I'm not ready yet!"  
  
"Oh Goten." Trunks went up to Goten and started to play with his hair "I don't care if ur not good in bed or not! As long as I know you belong to me, I'm fine."  
  
"That means we don't have to do it!" Goten smiled. Trunks looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Hmmm. no!" Trunks grabbed Goten and ran over to an empty bedroom in the corner. He shut and locked the door after he threw Goten on the bed.  
  
Gohan: And everyone lived happily ever after. well, we all wished we did. That night, something happen to Otoosan and Bejiita. That I would never forget.  
  
TBC  
  
Hehehe. sorry, did I leave you hanging now? Mwahaahaha. sorry, I'll cut it there for now b/c I dunno if this story is good or not! Thatz why I need YOUR reviews!! Please tell me what cha think! Oh and don't think this fic has been beta-read b/c it hasn't! ^_^;;;;V  
  
CHIIZU! 


End file.
